how the 4th season got so messed up
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: this is a funny story explaining how the 4th season got so messed up, please read and review, if i get enough reviews i'll explain about the 5th season
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is Jinxed4eva and my theory XElvishXGirlX I didn't know how to put a new story so I made a new log in screen any who our theory of how the 4th season got so messed up lol We don't own Degrassi ….. blah blah blah if we did I would be dating Jake Epstein lol and Jinxed4eva I would make her date Toby lol! J/k I guess I would give her…. Ryan and not even that lol

Summary: It starts off in the room where the degrease cast hangs out and eats oh and there is one (…….) for you not to get confused that's me telling you guys something anyways hope you like the story don't take anything I say too personally

chapter 1 (there's only one chapter)

It all started one morning when the writers of Degrassi called the whole cast to come over, the writers had to tell them what they had wrote, by 10:30 everyone arrived the writers came out of their conference room and said,

"Hello everyone, I know it's a Saturday, but we just had to tell you what we came up with."

One of the writers looked at Craig and said,

"ahhh just the guy we wanted to see, we came up with a great script involving you."

Craig nodded okay and said,

"Alright shoot, what did you guys come up with?"

The guy laughed and said,

" Okay you start off with this, you break up the band to be with Ashley, and you leave the recording studio before you get to record and the band sounds like crap with out you so no more cd making for them, then you get bipolar and beat up Joey…."

Craig looked mad and said,

"What! Bipolar! The band breaks up! Why do you always pick on me? Haven't I gone through enough my mom and dad died my dad beat me I lost my kid both girls I liked I cheated on and hate me."

The writer dude just looks at him and replied,

"You want to complain? Fine we'll make it more interesting, Ashley will turn out to be a bitch once again so it wouldn't have been worth breaking up the band, and you know what, you are going to get your guitar stolen, and! You are going to get beat up by a homeless guy."

Craig had his mouth open and said,

"What! That's so not cool! My guitar! Anything but that!"

The writer dude then said,

"Yeah what a great idea let me write that down."

He pulls out a pen and paper and begins to jot down ideas all the other writers' nodded in agreement and faint whispers of, yeah that sounds good, and yeah add that.

Jimmy then stepped in and said,

" Come on you guys leave Craig alone already he has gone through a lot."

The writer dude turns to him and replies,

"You want a piece of this too? Fine how does this sound? You get shot by Rick and almost die, but you don't you become paralyzed and that ends your basketball career."

Spinner then says,

"Come on you guys that's a bit harsh."

The writer dude then said,

" You too spinner, fine! You and Paige break up, and you go with Manny. Then you become an out cast, and your forced to hang with Jay because your friends found out that you set the glue and feathers on Rick, which caused Rick to shoot Jimmy and you know what? Manny is going to ignore you, and break up with you because she is such a bitch, slut like that so this shows you, you should of just stayed with Paige, she was a way better girlfriend."

Spinner looked so shocked and sad.

Paige the said,

"Come one you guys leave my honey bee alone and you're the ones who are making him go with Manny, Manny and him don't even talk so how are going to pull that off, that is a really odd couple, since Spinner told J.t. not to go for her because she's a slut."

"He's not your honeybee anymore, didn't you hear what we said you slow blonde you guys break up, and we make them become friends at a spirit squad car wash when you are sick, you can tell we just threw that in because you are right Spinner did say that about her oh well what I say goes you proved me wrong just for that, your going to get a trial for the Dean rapping thing, and you act like a complete bitch to spinner, the ironic thing is that we just threw that in because as you can tell in the 3rd season you were so fine, not even a thought of Dean at all, so you can so tell we just threw that in last minute, oh and then you end up having to date a teacher hummm…. Which teacher you guys?"

"How about Mr. Simpson."

"No that won't work those damn Americans find that wrong when a young girl dates an older man that old."

"Fine how about Mrs. Hasalkie." (I know I spelled her name so wrong sorry)

"No that won't work either those stupid Americans find too much controversy on lesbian older people dating younger ones."

Paige then said,

"I know how about you leave me and Spinner together so you wont have to be thinking this hard."

"No that won't work at all, how about that one young dude." Said a random girl writer

"Alright sounds good." Said the writer dude

Paige looked shocked and said,

" Hell no your not making the scripts like that."

The writer dude raised his eyebrows and said,

" HEY, HEY, HEY, Hey I am writing this, what I say goes don't question me you know what? just for that, you break your ankle because you are being mean and taking credit for Manny's work."

Paige then replies,

"BUT…."

"DON'T MAKE THIS ANY WORSE FOR YOU……."

Marco then said,

" Come on you guys your not really going to make us do all that…."

The writer dude then said,

"These kids just never learn just shut your mouth and don't Question my writing and if you do you get hell like all the others, since you spoke up Marco, you and Dylan break up, yeah that's right you break up because he is going to cheat on you, how does that sound? Do you like that? Oh and how about this they wont let you donate blood because your gay!"

Ellie then slaps the writer dude and replied,

"Enough!"

The writer dude then said,

"Oh hell no it's on like donkey Kong now, just for that you and Sean break up he is going to go back with his mom and dad and you know what you are going to live by yourself for a while until you decide to move back in with your mom and Bueller dies how does that sound huh? do you like the sound of that?"

Ellie was about to cry, J.t. then said,

"Dude you suck you made a girl cry! Its okay Ellie."

He then pats Ellie on her back, and hugs her J.t. then said,

"You know what you stupid writers, you can all kiss the fattest part of my ass!"

The writer dude then said,

"You are going to regret ever saying that J.t."

J.t. then replied,

"Bit me!"

The writer dude then turns red and replied,

"That's it, you know what I didn't think I would ever have to do this, but you and liberty yeah you get together and kiss! A lot, you make out with her, how do you like that! huh? Well too bad"

"NO! NO! Why? Anything but that you are going make me cry now! This is the worst thing that could happen!" J.t. cried out loud

**Liberty is in the corner smiling saying YES! Finally!**

Terri then said,

" Come on you guys leave them alone and you better not really write any of that."

"Or what? What are you going to do? You know what just for that we aren't even going to show you in this season, how does that sound? Anybody else huh! Anybody else want to argue I have plenty of more stuff to make up and your damn right I will add it in, so don't mess with me okay!"

Emma then said,

" I have something to say, you're a bunch of assholes!

" Oh you want a piece of this too fine Emma have it your way, if you didn't say anything you wouldn't have to do this but you had to open your big mouth you know…. I could make up something having to do with that big mouth of yours lets see … I got it! You are going to become a slut,

One of the writers then said,

"That wont work we already made Manny a slut remember?"

The writer dude then said,

" Hold up, I wasn't finished your going to give head to jay, and get gonorrea how does that sound?"

Sean then said,

"What? To hell with that she is not going to do that!"

The writer dude then said,

"Sean think about this you are going to break up with Ellie and you move back with your parents you feel like you killed Rick, do you really want to make this harder on yourself?"

Sean then said,

"What? When did that happen?"

The writer dude did an evil grin and said,

"Just now because you pissed me off."

Jay then said,

"And what if we don't listen to what you say what are you going to do fire us?

" The writer dude the said in a evil way

"No the opposite you can't quiet you have contracts so there! hahah I win, now places everyone

Spinner looked really mad and said,

"Dude its Saturday."

The writer duded then replied,

"I don't care if its Mary Poppin's birthday set!"

In conclusion that's how the 4th season got jacked up lol 3rd season rocks!


	2. still jacke up

Disclaimer: once again I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters like I said before if I did I would be with Jake Epstein and Adamo lol anyways this is my XElvishXGirlX and Jinx4eva theory how the 4th season got so messed up I made a 2 chapter by a request and since I left out some stuff I said what the heck lol

Summery: it starts off when they are going to set

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 still screwed up

Last we heard was " I don't care if it's Mary Poppin's birthday set!"

Alex then folded her arms gave a dirty look at the writer dude and said,

" You can't make us do jack, your only the writer dude your not the director!"

The writer dude turned and looked at Alex and said,

" Okay do you want your life to be just as messed up as the others?"

Alex looked at him with a scowl look and said,

" And what exactly are you going to conjure up for me? I swear if you make me do anything that I don't want to do then…"

"Wow, wow hold up, your not in any position to be making threats I'll do whatever I damn well please and I'll write whatever I want and you have to do it the director is out sick so he left me in charge so there!"

Alex gave him an oh please look and said,

" Oh brother…."

The writer dude then said,

" Where! Where's my brother."

Alex rolled her eyes and said,

" Either the director is on crack or he lost his mind leaving you in charge your really messed up in the head…. you must be lying I refuse to do anything you say until I hear the director say it out of his own mouth."

The writer dude then said,

" Listen you whore, you are going to do what I say, don't argue with me because I am not in the mood."

Alex just laughed and said sarcastically,

" Oh my, I am so scared! I am pissing him off whatever shall I do?"

The writer dude was getting really ticked off he then said,

" That's it! That was the last straw you know what! I thought up something for you, you are going to give head to Jay as well, and you also going to get gonerra, and you know what? for pissing me off so well, you and your best friend Amy are going to get in a fight, because she also did stuff with Jay too."

Alex looked shocked, she shock her head no and said,

" Hell no! That's so aint happening I want to talk to the director!"

The writer dude then picked up the phone and said,

" You want to talk to him? fine here call him."

Alex picked up the phone and called the director,

" Hello? Hi Mr. Director dude did you really leave this bozo the writer dude in charge?"

The director then said,

" Yes Alex I did and I am not falling for this again, last time I took a day off you said that the writer lady was evil and I came there right away, when I arrived you then said "Oh I was j/k." The third season turned out great, he's a professional let him do his work, I am sure that the 4th season will be great just like the 3rd now Alex what he says goes okay."

Alex was mad as hell the director hung up, great she thought I am really in for it now, she turned around and she then asked

"Where did he find you at anyways?"

The writer dude then said,

"I've been working here for quiet a while now, this is my first time actually getting to do the writing and the directing one the writer people told the director what a great writer I would be for this season and so here I am."

Alex then said,

" Oh please you suck at this, I've read better stuff from a 1 year old who barely know 6 words."

" That's it I am tired of you saying trash about me, what I say goes you are going to get gonerra and get in a fight with Amy."

Alex was about to jump on him and start beating him up, but Jay holds on to her and says,

"You are just going to get him even more mad let me handle this."

Alex took a deep breath and kicked the writer dude and walked away.

The writer dude then yelled out,

" You know what Alex I swear just for that you are going to wear the panther outfit."

Alex had her eyes wide open and said,

"What!"

Jay then said,

" You know what writer dude you need to get a life, either that or man… when was the last time you got laid?"

" What did you just say, oh hell no you didn't just ask that you know bring it on bitch! I am not going to put up with anymore shit from anybody, Jay your going to get expelled because Spinner is going to rat you out, so no more gangster white boy"

Jay was about to tell the writer dude off, but then Toby jumps in and says,

" Writer dude I command you to stop!"

The writer dude looked puzzled for a second then went on the floor laughing like a little girl and said,

" Oh man! What the F$# was going on in your mind when you said that, come one Toby if the tuff kids couldn't stop me what makes you think you can?"

Toby looked around and said,

" Don't make me throw a fire ball at you, or……"

"Okay anima freak! You already have it bad enough you're a geek and well hate to break it to you but your not the hottest guy, I got it! I am going to make you become best friends with Rick."

Rick then yells

"What! okay I know I beat Terri and I'm really sorry, but me be Toby's best friend? Don't you think that's a bit drastic! "

J.t. looks up and is smiling and said,

"Yes! I am free, good luck Rick your going to need it."

Toby looked really happy and said,

"Yeah! I have a new friend."

And hugged Rick

Rick then said,

" Are you serious, my goodness kill me now why don't you?"

The writer dude thought for a moment and said,

" Hey that's not a bad idea I think we are going to have you shot."

Rick looked shocked and said,

"What?"

Darcy then said,

" I know I'm new and I might not know much but nobody should go through all that, come on you guys stop being a bunch of ass whips."

The writer dude then said,

" You know what like I told the others I am not messing around anymore so you know what…you are going to kiss Rick and you know what…. you are going to think Chester is hot your going to act like a little school girl wetting your pants crushing on him."

Darcy then looked confused and grossed out at the same time and said,

"ewww I am not kissing him that's gross no offense Rick and who is Chester?"

Just then the door opens and the wind blows into the boys hair the light hits right on him he has black hair kind of long he was looking down and he looked hot from a far. (wish it would have stayed like that lol)

Darcy then asked, "whose that?"

The writer dude then said,

"Meet Chester."

Darcy was smiling until he looked up she then had a disgusted look on her face yet again with disappointment again and said,

"ewww that's Chester he's UGLY! I feel like I'm watching Austin powers gold member all over again all I can saw is mole…. "

Chester looked mad and said,

"Christina Aguilera said I am beautiful in every single way, so there."

Darcy than said,

" I'm sorry that was rude of me even if your not that cute I'm Darcy… nice to mole you, uhh…. Meet you! Nice to meet your mole… uhh ummm oh crap…"

The writer dude looked mad and said,

" that's my nephew leave him alone."

Spinner then said,

"well that explains a lot I knew he couldn't have became an actor on those looks I though he must have known someone in the movie industry because he's not the best actor either."

The writer dude was fuming with anger and yelled,

"oh that's it!"

the writer dude pulled out a electronic razor and turned it on all you can hear now was the fury of the writer dude and the razor going on he then said,

" Spinner get over here!"

Spinner ran for his life and said

"What the hell, he's gone mad!"

The writer dude reached out with the razor and spinner ducker… but it was too late the writer dude had cut off half the side of his hair….. dun.. dun… dun what will he do next?

Hey you guys what did you think I have other stuff to add in but I didn't want to make this chapter too long please comment and read the next chapter when I write it


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own degrassi.. blah blah blah

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 This has gotten out of hand

Last we heard was how the writer dude got really ticked off about Spinner capping on his nephew Chester…. But really, who could blame him?

"What! You want a piece of this too? Mrs. Narrator!" he shook his head as if he were saying uh-uh girlfriend.. It looked a bit funny seeing he was a white dude..

"I could hear what your saying! And its more like a uh-uh you did not just say that…"

"Oh holy shit!.. um… I'm sorry I was just… telling the people reading what went on, and I'm not even on degrassi for you to order me around…" I said in a hesitant nervous voice.

The writer dude then did an evil smile and asked me "do you want to be? You can be if you want."

I really wanted to say yes, but then I looked around at all the characters, they shook their heads no and they did whispers of "don't do it!"

And "He's a mad man."

But I didn't care because hello! It's degrassi! Just when I was about to say yes I looked at spinner and I saw his half shaven head.. Then I held my yes, i looked at liberty trying to grab J.t.'s hand then I thought what If he hooks up me and Toby I then began to cry and yelled NO! Hell NO! Its okay ill just stay here in my corner backed away from you, just telling the story…. The writer dude then said,

"Fine have it your way, you a smart girl by the way."

"Its your…"

"what!"

"uh! Nothing lets just get back to the story here.."

Anyways spinner's head was half shaven he looked to the floor and saw his hair lying there he yelled out NO! Spinner was so mad he went up to the writer dude and said,

"Hey bud! That's it you maybe in charge but no one I mean no one messes with me you went too far!" just then spinner walked up to the writer dude and totally bitched slapped him and pushed him down the writer dude looked really ticked off he then said,

"Spinner you are going to pay for that, you and Craig are going to get in a fight over Manny."

Craig looked really mad and said,

"You got to be mad me and Spin are tight homies! I didn't do anything to get you mad so why should I get in a fight you are already making me get in a fight with a hobo and I don't want Manny."

Manny looked mad and gave Craig a dirty look Craig looked at her and said,

"What I'm sorry I don't."

Spinner then gazed at the writer dude and said,

"yeah um dude, I don't like Manny either I mean did you hear what I told J.t. third season she's easy and I wouldn't want to be with her I have Paige."

The writer dude then said,

"So what, if I say you guys are going to get in a fight over Manny and your going to be with her than that's what's going to happen I can make you get in 15 fights if I want to but you get beat up by the hobo you don't technically fight."

Spinner then said,

"Ha well tuff luck because you are not making me, Craig or anyone else do these stupid things and you know what I have to say f$# you! You stupid no talent hack!"

Craig then said,

"Right on! I agree."

The writer dude then said,

"You know what Craig just for that you're going to do it with Ashley."

Craig looked like he was about to cry and said,

"Oh come on now its not like I said that stuff… do you really have to punish me that bad?"

The writer dude nodded yes and said

" Spinner if you don't want to do any of this then tuff shit.. You're on contract and we'll take all your stuff like your home so buck up!"

Spinner folded his arms and just when he was going to say something Chris jumped in and said,

"Yo dog cool it Write dude just stop being a dick and change the script."

The writer looked puzzled and said,

"um Chris brave of you, but foolish to step up but now your going to get it I wasn't going to make you anything bad but now that you spoke up im going to make you, have a crush on Liberty and you'll say yes on a date with her."

Chris then yelled

"What the hell Im not desperate! That's just wrong!"

Liberty began to cry and said,

"I want J.t. can I have J.t. and Chris?"

The writer dude then patted liberty and said,

" of course liberty you do get with J.t. but you also have a crush on Chris before you and J.t. become an item."

"Thank you uncle." Liberty said with her bucked teeth beaver smile.

J.t. threw up and said

" The word item and me and Liberty involved in the same sentence makes me sick."

Emma makes a face then said,

" Oh that explains a lot your nephew and niece get good parts that's not right I should of known you were related to liberty your just as ugly as she is so no wonder Chester is not that hot he's related to you two."

The writer dude then threw his cup of coffee and yelled,

" Shut the f& up protest girl, you know what im tired of this shit leave my niece and nephew alone, you know what, your going to Kiss Toby and Rick how do you like that? It'll be a game to them I know your going to say shit about that's so you know what your going to have a crush on my nephew Chester he's going to live next door."

Emma looked really furious just then Manny came and yelled,

" Leave my best friend alone! You know what why don't you just go and jump off a cliff your making this a crappy script go change it!"

"Is that how's it going to be Miss Santos? Well then fine your also going to think Chester is hot and you know what, your going to dance with Toby… how do you like that and your dress gets pulled of in front of everyone!"

Manny yelled out,

" You can't do that the real Director on let you I refuse."

"You forget who he put in charge and if you don't finish the scenes today he'll be very angry, now your going to think that Chester's brothers are hot."

Just then Chester's brothers walk in they were all not good looking they mad Chester look really hot like Jake Epstein hot that's how bad looking they were.

Just the Catalin and Joey pop in and Joey and her look furious Joey then yells

" I have been on degrassi for so long no way im going to let you mess it up! You asshole lets fight!"

The writer dude then got a black eye from Joey,

The writer dude then said,

" Joey, Joey you're not going to fight me your going to get beat up by your son."

Catalan then walked up to the writer dude and said,

"Listen bub, I don't know what the hell your problem is but never has Degrassi been this badly written now you change it now! I know we had drama and stuff but this is just ridicules this isn't even funny."

"Are you criticizing my work? Mrs. Ryan well the so be it the adults want to come play then fine, You and Joey are finally together and happy right… well not anymore you guys are going to break up!"

Catalan looked out ragged and said,

"No way the director made me a Joey a couple finally, we were supposed to be together since the 80's don't screw that up."

"well too late Mrs. Ryan you wanted to play the game and now you have."

Just then J.t. went up to the writer dude and said,

"Okay if yelling and telling you off isn't going to solve anything, will you please change the script and Im sorry for all the things I said."

The writer dude smiled and said,

"apology accepted but I hold grudges for a long time so what I said still goes but since you said sorry I'll give you a new best friend so you don't have to hang out with that loser Toby."

J.t. smiled but then remembered Liberty but what can he do he then said,

" thanks whose this new friend?"

"Liberty's brother Danny." He replied

" ew that's a lot better than Toby" as he saw Danny walk in the set.

"so you mean Toby and you aren't related! You're a loser too I thought that you were his dad or something and I so thought that Liberty was his brother… I mean sister you cant really tell." Paige said and she began to laugh

The writer dude then said,

"Paige shut your mouth now your going to work at a movie theater and you have to pay spinners debt!"

"What debt?" Spinner asked

"From her crashing your car."

"What! hell no you.."

Marco covered Spinner's mouth and whispered

"Dude you'll just make it worse I think J.t. is onto something."

Marco then walked over to the writer dude and said,

"Look writer dude you and your um… creative ways, we are just not used to it but were not really sorry for the things we said, but we are however sorry for telling you off so rude."

The writer dude then said,

"Okay but like I told J.t. I hold grudges so whoever I gave the worst to step forward."

Everyone stepped back and looked at Craig, Craig walked up to the writer dude, the writer dude then said,

" pick two famous actors you like from a movie."

Craig then said,

" Jay and Silent bob."

The writer dude then said,

"alright they'll be in on of the episodes but for now places everyone!"

and so that's how the 4th season got so messed up

lol so what did you guys think of the last chapter? Sorry I took so long to put it up but I've been busy… please review the story and if I left anything out tell me


End file.
